


First Day

by DigitalWitness



Series: Through the Mines [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Merlin's first day of High School and he can't believe his bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> You may have to read part 1, if you haven't already to understand this.

It was early. Far too early.

Merlin puts a pillow over his face to fight the blaring morning sun. He didn’t have an ounce of energy to pull himself out of bed. He had been tossing and turning all night. Dreading this morning.

The buzzing of his phone gets his attention. He feels around on his night stand, still too tired to move. He knocks over his assigned summer reading book, which he had hurriedly started and finished the previous night, going to sleep at 2 am. He curses as the cover bends after it hits the ground. It wasn’t shaping up to be a good morning. The cold metal touches his hand, and he grabs his phone and squints his eyes as he tries to make out the words on the bright screen.

_Morning, beautiful, be there in five. <3_

_Shit._ Merlin shoots out of bed. He hurriedly starts shucking off his pajamas, throws them on the ground, and grabs at the first shirt he sees; it hangs on the door knob of his closet, and grabs a pair of jeans that he’d worn the day before. They were still sitting by the foot of his bed where'd he'd left them last night. He grabs his backpack and tries to pick through his pencil jar for sharpened pencils, but it took too long, so he just dumps the whole thing in his bag. He’d sort through it later, he figures. He ran to the bathroom, tried to comb his hair into some impression of neatness, then figured, the messier the better, he could pass it off for style. He gargled some mouthwash, grabbed a cereal bar, and kissed his mom goodbye on the cheek, she wished him a good day, after giving him a funny look, and he ran out the door. He sees a red convertible pull up in front of his house.

Arthur gets out of the car and opens Merlin’s door for him as he approaches the car. He looks exceptionally handsome today. Clean shaven in a white collared button-up, leather jacket, and dark denim, jeans. He’s wearing his trainers, and Merlin can see his duffle bag full of foot ball equipment in the back seat. He had football practice after school.

Just as Merlin leans in for a kiss, he catches Arthur’s expression.

“What is it?” _Was his fly undone?_

Arthur is looking at him with a small grin on his face. “Nothing. It’s just—did you plan the outfit you’re wearing?

“Not exactly. I was in a rush this morning.”

Arthur just shakes his head and pulls him back, taking his hand and twining his fingers in it.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Arthur whispers. There's a little quirk in his lips, and he presses his nose to the crook of Merlin's neck. "It smells good too."

Merlin looks down. Sure enough in his rush to get ready this morning he had managed to pull on Arthur’s football shirt.

“It's actually one of my favorites. Can I keep it?” Merlin says. It was superbly soft, and if he was honest, the thought of wearing a shirt of Arthur's just made him feel better. He also knew fully well just how much Arthur loved it when he wore his clothes, he’d been doing it ever since they were little kids.

“Sure. I have others.” Arthur finally gives him that kiss.

Arthur admires the bold block letters reading "PENDRAGON" on the back of Merlin's shirt. He couldn't stop his grinning as he shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

Arthur had insisted that he drive Merlin to school every day. Merlin happily accepted, but he couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit guilty. He didn’t want to always be the one being so carefully taken care of. He had told Arthur on multiple occasions that he had a tiny, almost unnoticeable quality of being a tad bit overprotective. Arthur scoffed and called him ridiculous, insisting he was just exercising his boyfriend rights. Merlin laughs at him and had told him that Will could take him somedays, or he’d take the bus, but Arthur just glared at him and told him to shut up and accept his love.

\---

They finally arrive at school, and Arthur pulls the car to front and parks. There were perks to having a CEO father, who made many generous donations to the school.

First period starts in five minutes. Arthur gives Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your first class is with Mr. Geoffery two hallways down and to the right. Find me at lunch. I'll probably sit towards the back. Look for the footie team." He gives him another kiss and turns to walk the opposite way to his Maths Class.

Merlin watches him leave, and feels his stomach drop a little. It would be a long time until lunch.

He finds the class easy enough, although there were so many people in the hallway that he didn't know if he would be able to make it on time. But by some stroke of luck he sees the room and the paper lettering reading "MR. GEOFFREY." He lets out a deep breath and sees an older man with white hair and kind green eyes, he greets Merlin with a good morning and tells him to sit anywhere he'd like.

The bell rings just as he enters the class, and there is only one empty seat. It's in the middle of the room, and he tenses when he sees who's next to it. It's the guy from the party.

Johnson.

Merlin feels every hair on his body stand up. He shakily makes his way to the seat, and tries to avoid looking at him. It's no use. He was the last one in the class, and everyone was staring at him. He looks around the room, and there is not a single familiar face to be seen. Johnson is staring at him, and not subtly either, he pretends not to notice.

"Merlin?" Johnson is looking at him inquiringly, and Merlin really wants to ask Mr. Geoffrey if he could sit somewhere else, hell, he didn't even need a seat. He could stand in place, as long as he was far away from him.

Merlin reluctantly sits down. Thankfully, Mr. Geoffrey walked into the class then, and called for everyone's attention. He greeted the class and shot off into a monologue about himself. As he started going into the details of his teaching history Merlin felt the attention of the class wane. Everyone had a bored expression on their face. The teacher didn't seem to notice, and Merlin struggled to pay attention, but his voice was so monotone that Merlin felt like he was being lulled to sleep.

"Wake up!" Merlin awoke immediately, his heart started pounding. He looks over to see Johnson, smiling at him. Merlin turns away quickly and hears Mr. Geoffrey going over the summer reading projects. Beside him Johnson is trying to get his attention.

"You were at Gwaine's Party weren't you?" Johnson loudly whispers at him. It makes several people turn to look at them. 

Merlin nods his head minutely, but doesn't look over at him.  _This guy was persistant._ _  
_

"I realize you might have gotten the wrong idea of me. I'm actually a nice guy when you get to know me."

Merlin scoffs. People who were nice didn't need to say they were. 

"I'm really not interested in talking to you." Merlin finally looks at him. He practically seemed like a different person wearing a clean shirt, cardigan, and skinny jeans. His hair is combed back and styled into a slight quiff. _Channeling the Fifties, I see._  The smell of beer nowhere in his vicinity. He looks good. Merlin will give him that. He probably thought Merlin was into him too. Merlin laughs at the thought.

"Fair enough. I'll win you over." Johnson has a smug grin on his face.

"Good luck with that. I already have a boyfriend. One that I am very much in love with." Merlin says looking him squarely in the eye.

"Oh, your friend from the other day made that pretty clear." He cringes slightly. Merlin holds back a grin.

"So who's the lucky bloke?" says Johnson, he's leaning towards Merlin, almost out of his seat and is staring at him intently.

"Read my shirt." Merlin turns around so Johnson can see the back of his shirt. When he turns back he sees Johnson's mouth is agape.

"Pendragon? Like the appliance brand, _Pendragon Appliances?_ " Johnson looks at him curiously.

"Well, yeah I guess...My boyfriend is the CEO's son. His name's Arthur." Merlin forgot people associated him with the company, but this kid must have been new. Merlin thought he'd recognize the name from Football.

"So is he like, really rich then? He must buy you some nice shit, huh?" His whole demeanor changes, and Merlin hated that. People always treated him weird after they jumped to conclusions. Of course this guy would think that Merlin was with Arthur because of the money. Most people did. It seriously pissed him off.

"It really doesn't mean shit to me whether he is or isn't, and frankly I don't think that's any of your business." Merlin crosses his arms and tunes back into whatever Mr. Geoffrey was talking about, pretending that every single word was vitally important, to keep himself from punching Johnson in the face.

"Don't be such a girl, I was only trying to make conversation."

Merlin concluded that Johnson was a complete dick. But at least he doesn't say anything else for the rest of the period.

When the class ends, Merlin practically jumps out of his seat, and gathers his books as quickly as he can, then heads out the door.

\---

After English, Merlin had math. Freya was in his class and he told her all about is encounter with Johnson. 

She listened intently and laughed at Johnson's reaction when he told her he was Arthur's boyfriend. "Poor sod, he probably thought he actually had a chance."

"He's a complete prick." Merlin was not going to be looking forward to his English class this year. It was a shame, English had used to be his favorite.

The rest of the period passed by pretty uneventfully and then it was time for lunch.

He searched for the familiar red and gold jerseys of the Camelot football team, but it was still really early. The lunch room was just starting to fill up and the there weren't very may people at the back of the cafeteria. Definitely no one he recognizes from the team. He slowly made his way to the back tables, trying to spot someone, but had no luck. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket. 

_I'll be a little late, I'm coming from the other side of the school. Sit somewhere in the back, I'll find you. Love you._

Merlin sighs. He puts down his lunch and takes a final look around the room, but he still can't find anyone. He's almost done with his salad, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. _Finally,_ he thinks. He turns around quickly and nearly falls off his seat. Arms reach out to catch him. It makes Merlin smile.

"Woah there. Didn't meant to surprise you." That wasn't Arthur's voice. Merlin's eyes pop open.

Johnson is hovering over him and Merlin immediately extricates himself from Johnson's hold and backs away. He doesn't look where he's going and he bumps right into someone else. This time when the arms wrap around him, to prevent himself from falling, he relaxes, seeing the familiar thumb ring. He turns to look at Arthur, and without even saying a proper hello, he grabs his head forwards, and plants a kiss on his lips. Nice and slow, Arthur happily kisses him back. Then he pulls away.

Arthur smiles widely at him. "I missed you too." 

Then he looks up, and something in his expression changes. His smile morphs into a scowl, and his eyes grow cold. "And who the hell are you?" Merlin turns to see Johnson standing a few feet away, with his mouth open. Arthur has an arm wrapped around Merlin's waist and glares over at him.

Johnson cowers back and raises him arm in surrender. "Johnson, I met Merlin at Gwaine's party."

"Did you now? This is the first time I've heard of you." Arthur sounds perfectly conversational, and it immediately puts Merlin on edge. Arthur was approximately two seconds away from doing something stupid like standing on Johnson's throat. It was only the first day of school and Merlin was not going to let Arthur blemish his perfect record.

"Arthur, I love you, but if you start a fight right now I'll be pretty pissed." Merlin whispers into his ear, and rests a gentle hand on his bicep. It seems to calm him down some.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to start a fight, but I'm not too thrilled with the way he was touching you earlier." 

"Would you have rather him stand by as I tumbled to the ground?" Merlin reasons.

Arthur huffs and says, "He practically wrapped you up in his arms, Merlin. It's obvious he likes you. I already have to deal with Mordred and Gwaine. I don't want to add another person to my hit-- I mean watch list."

Merlin rolls his eyes."I can't help it if people fall in love with me." 

"Couldn't you try?" Arthur says.

Merlin laughs, and says "I'll only ever love you, prat."

"You better." Arthur gathers Merlin in his arms, and gives him another kiss.

Johnson watches the whole thing. He felt incredibly stupid thinking he had a chance with _that._  "So, I guess.. I'll just be going now..." Johnson says. They don't hear him, obviously they are off in their own little world. _Right then,_  Johnson stands away.  _Were they really that stupid for each other?_

He feels someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see a guy with wavy brown hair, and brown eyes. "So I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah, I used to live in Mercia." The lad's quite good-looking. "Gwaine right? I was at your party."

"Were you? I wish I would have seen you there, did you have a good time?" Gwaine's grin is wide, and friendly. He had seriously great teeth.

Johnson can't help his wide smile, this guy was extremely attractive, and nice. "Yeah. It was sick, I think I might have had a little too much to drink. Got rejected by the bloke with the killer cheekbones." He points to Merlin who is currently sitting on Arthur's lap, and talking animatedly to the table, making the other blokes laugh.

"Sorry, mate." Gwaine gives him a sympathetic look. "I've tried to get Merlin too, but he's a hopeless cause."

"What's the deal with those two anyways?" 

Gwaine looks over at them and shakes his head, smiling. "Been that way ever since they were little kids. If there is such a thing as true love, those lads are in it."

Johnson has to admit that they are perfect for each other, he almost felt bad that he tried to break them up. He turns back to Gwaine. "So do you want to ditch them and go somewhere a bit more quiet?"

Gwaine's eyes darken, and his face turns a bit red. "I know just the place."

Back at the table, Merlin has just finished telling the story of the time he had accidentally sent his mom a text that was meant for Arthur. His mom had texted back saying," _While I am flattered that you find my behind endearing, as I'm your mother it's a bit disconcerting. LOL! Send my love to Arthur."_ Arthur laughs along with the rest of them. Merlin's whole face seems to laugh, and he could have melted in that look, it warmed his whole body.

"That's not even the worst of it. One time Merlin sent me a text about how much he wanted Arthur's co--"

Merlin launches across the table and closes his hand over Will's mouth. "Ok. That's enough about me! What's going on with you Percival?"  

"Wait I want to hear the story." Percival's grin is wide, and he urges Will to continue.

"Hide me." Merlin says, before he buries his face into Arthur's chest.

Arthur strokes Merlin's hair and glares at Will, threatening him silently to drop it.

It's takes a couple minutes for the applause and the jeering at the table to calm down. Arthur's eyes are drawn to the cafeteria's double doors. He sees Gwaine heading out with some random bloke.  _Seriously Gwaine? It's only the first day of school._ But then he sees whose hand Gwaine's is holding and Arthur couldn't have loved him more if he tried. Johnson was exiting the lunch room behind him.

"Let's just say that I had to wash my eyes out after I read it." Will concludes.  The table begs him to tell more, but he doesn't say much else.  _So Will wasn't a complete bastard then,_ thought Arthur. 

Mainly he was just happy that Johnson was out of the picture.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please leave comments, I read and reply to all of them!


End file.
